The Trickling Revenge of the Water
by the.lovely.wilting.rose
Summary: Lucy was kicked out of Team Natsu when Lisanna came, so with a heavy heart, she leaves the guild, with the help of Loke she finds the dragon Sapheria, the water dragon . Sapheria trains Lucy to become the water dragon slayer so Lucy might one day be able to return to Erza, Gray, and Natsu. This is Lucy's story, and how she returned to Fairy Tail, stronger than ever. Lucyx NatsuNaLu
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's P.O.V

I glared, even though it was a perfect sunny day, I had to watch Natsu hanging on to Lisanna every day for the four weeks she's been back from Edolores.

I have no place to be jealous right? Was I maybe just a replacement for people to get over her?

Or was I true nakama?

These are things my brain can't sort out, I'm so confused, all alone.

I ususally would talk to Mira,

Levy, or even Erza about these things, but they haven't been talking to me much, everytime I get close to Mirajane all I hear is Lisanna's voice yell, "Mira-Nee!"

When I try to talk to Levy I hear Lisanna ask, "How's your relationship with Gajeel?"

Then when I try to talk to Erza I hear Lisanna speak, "Erza, you've gotten so much stronger!"

It's like she's trying to push me away from the guild, like she doesn't want me talking to them...

When I try to talk to Natsu, Lisanna always runs up to him and glomps him. Natsu just gives a light chuckle, and ruffles her short white hair. I always feel a pang of jealousy when he does that, he used to do that to me, even Happy hasn't talked to me in a week and that was only to ask if I had fish.

Lisanna is indeed very pretty, naybe even beautiful, with her short white hair, and sparkling blue eyes, but sometimes I ask myself why does everyone fawn over her? I know she just returned "back from the dead" as Natsu, and Happy call it but still.

Pretty much every girl in Fairy Tail is beautiful, with gigantic curves so there's nothing new about her right?

She looks like Mirajane as much as I look like my mother.

I wish I had my mother to talk about these things. My mother was beautiful, and she had long golden blonde hair that was wavy. She had chocolate brown eyes that were so kind... We would look like indentical twins right now if only she was alive... But apparently even if I am as pretty as my mother, Lisanna is so much prettier apperently, I know, Cana told me, she was drunk, but it still hurt.

The only difference bewteen her, and me is that she's been here longer, and apparently that makes her a goddess.

I stare down at my hand, pink, like his hair, the reason I wanted it pink was because it was the color of his hair ... Natsu, my savior, the one who stole me from my imprisonment in pink gowns and diamond tiaras.

Natsu hasn't talked to me in weeks, actually not even Gray, the stripping Ice Mage, even after I comforted him about Ur, wouldn't, couldn't talk to me.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled running up to me.

I'm sitting on the bar chair and, I guess I was just staring off into space, day dreaming once again.

I felt my heart go faster, and a smile graced my face. It's so refreshing to have him talk to me again!

Despite his pink hair, and dragon- like onyx eyes he has a husky voice, and a muscular body but he can be so oblivious, yet so kind.

"Hi Natsu!" I replied still smiling.

"U-Um Lucy..." Natsu stuttered.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We sorta want Lisanna on the team.." Natsu said.

"Well, I don't have a problem with it, why are you asking me shouldn't you be asking Erza?" I questioned.

Erza came up beside Natsu, and her eyes looked sorrowful.

"Actually Lucy, we're kicking you off of the team.. Maybe you can go on some solo missions, and get stronger so people won't call you the weakest on Team Natsu anymore." Erza suggested.

"... N-No it's fine, I totally understand." I said, so they thought I was weak?

As soon as they walked away, I saw Natsu turn around, and look at me.

We stared at each other for a moment, then Lisanna came up and hugged him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

I stared, so Lisanna really was replacing me.

I turned around, and I walked into Master Makarov's office holding back my salty tears my limbs moving in a robotic motion.

"M-Master?" I asked.

"Yes Lucy?" Master asked with a grin, so even Master was effected by Lisanna's return.

"I-I want to leave the guild for awhile..." I said.

Master just stared "Lucy, that will be hard maybe you should reconsider.

"I want to get stronger, and train!" I said in a bold voice.

"How long will you be gone for, and are you sure about this?" Master asked sighing.

"I'm sure, and as how long I'll be gone, I don't know" I said confidently.

"If it's the decision one of my chidren makes, i'll have to allow it. I'll remove your guild stamp, and you can get a new one when you come back." Master said.

"U-Um, by the way is Team Nastu going on a mission soon?" I asked.

"I think they're just going on one right now why?" Master informed.

"I would rather leave while they're gone it'll make it easier.. And it's awkward facing them since they kicked me off of the team.." I stuttering a little..

"I heard that part from your conversation.. I'm sorry, and make sure to remember..

You're a Fairy Tail wizard, maybe not now, but it still remains in your heart!" Master declared.

I held up the signal with my fingers that Master did to Laxus, and I walked out the door.

No body really realized me coming out of his office, but I ran out of the door, and grabbed Plue's key.

I quickly summoned Plue, and he looked at me with his wide eyes, and said,

"Puuuuuuun, Puuuuun!"

"Hi Plue.." I said depressed.

I grabbed Plue in my arms and I snuggled close to him, and he shook in my arms like always.

I balanced on the ledge while walking home, and I heard many fisherman yell for me to be careful, when I returned I wouldn't need to be careful, I would be strong like Natsu or Erza, just saying their names made me feel sad.

As soon, as I got home I walked in my apartment and saw nobody was in there.

No body was eating my food, sleeping in my bed, looking through my panties, or lastly taking a bath.

It's was soothing in a way, but I miss them, and the trouble they seem to bring... I guess it was a farewell gesture from them, they were no longer in my house, or my life.

I brought Plue to my room, and we plopped down on the bed.

"Gate of the lion, I open thee, Loke!" I summoned using the golden lion's key.

"Do you need help Hime?" Loke asked.

"Well you see, i'm leaving somewhere to train, and I was hoping you would know a place..."

I shyly said afraid that he would laugh.

"Well of course I do! I know this place by a waterfall where we spirits can help you train! There's also a rumor that there's a water dragon there." Loke informed.

"A dragon? Why didn't you tell Natsu, Gajeel, or Wendy about this?" I asked.

"Because it might not be true, and I didn't want to get their hopes up. Plus, they're looking for Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandine while this dragon's name as legend says is Sapphire." Loke exclaimed.

"Got it. Loke please take me there!" I asked.

"Puuuun, Puuuun!" Plue said shaking.

Third Person P.o.v

After the long train ride to a town called, Astraea, Loke, and Lucy set foot to the forest with Plue was sent back to the spirit world.

They both had no luggage, for Virgo agreed to bring them special supplies for their training.

"Lokeee, are we there yet?" Lucy whined.

"Almost my Hime, would you like your prince to carry you?" Loke asked giving Lucy a heart racing smile.

"N-No!" Lucy yelled.

"Oh look we're here!" Loke exlaimed grabbing Lucy's hand, leading her to the secret training spot known as, "The Forest of the Water Star."

"So do other people come here?" Lucy asked.

"Of course not, only us spirits know about this place, so if you run into anybody it would likely be a spirit, or an animal." Loke explained chuckling.

"Well Lucy, I'll go back to the spirit world and you can get some rest." Loke said handing Lucy tent supplies, and a sleeping bag.

"Thanks Loke. I mean really...Thanks." Lucy said with a genuine smile gracing her haggard features.

Loke nodded, and he was gone to rest in the spirit world.

Lucy sighed, and put the tent down. It's a tent from the spirit world that's protected with magic so no body can damage who's inside. The tent is small on the outside but once you enter it,it's as large as Lucy's apartment (1)

The sleeping bag is also magic from the spirit world, where when you un- roll it, turns into a bed.

Lucy took the tent out of the bag, and she placed the tent on the ground.

"Expand!" Lucy yelled, as the tent doubled in size, and it looked like your average tent.

Lucy grabbed the sleeping bag, and she set foot inside, fawning over the large side could this really be real, it reminded her of a book she read.

Lucy placed the the sleeping bag on the ground, and it turned into a bed after she un rolled it.

Lucy stepped outside of the tent, and she went to find two sticks to create a fire.

Lucy stumbled into the woods, her eyes on the ground, but when she looked up she gasped in surprise, there right in front of her was a majestic blue waterfall, almost seeming to dance with sapphires an diamonds.

"Wow, it's so beautiful" Lucy complimented.

Lucy touched her hand in there, and the water was so warm it felt like a natural hot spring!

Lucy P.o.v

The water is so warm, and inviting... Maybe I can just take a swim...

I undressed from my clothes leaving me only in a blue and pink striped bikini, when Loke had told me we where going to a place with water I had canned hanged from my normal undergarments into a comfterble bikini that Levy gave me... Levy.

I dipped in the water, and sighed in contempt dipping my hair and head under the warm water. But, I almost drowned as the water was quite deep when a loud but melodious voice startled me.

"W-Who's there?" I asked.

"Human female, why are you in my waterfall?" The voice asked.

I stared in shock in front of me was a beautiful blue creature, it's scales where a mesmerizing blue that seemed to change colors, reflecting the rivers and oceans of the world, it's scaled back was a towering mass of platinum and silver. But, it was the eyes that threw me, the deep pits seemed to reflect so many emotions, deep sadness and pure joy all mixed together in deep sapphire pits.

"D-Dragon.." I could hear my voice reflecting my completely mesmerized mind.

"Yes, young one I am a dragon, one of the main ones, I am Sapheria, the Dragon of water

"Beautiful," my mind could think o no good words to describe the supernatural creature towering over me.

"W-Why thank you.. Little Human most people who have seen me in the past call me repulsive, and scary." Sapheria admitted.

"So you're a water dragon? I have three friends who are dragon slayers, well one, Wendy's nice" I also admitted.

"Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy I'm aware of them. But someday I could train a dragon slayer that would surpass all of them. Then I can get revenge on Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandine!"

Sapheria said.

"What? Revenge? What happened bewteen all of you?" I asked.

"You see we were all a great team very long ago, but all of the sudden they started ingnoring me once a new dragon came to our group. They all loved her so much, and they kicked me off of the team.." Sapphire stated sadly.

"Really? That happened to me at my guid...I replied fading off at the end in remembrance of them... Natsu... Gray... , all so different but make up Team Natsu perfectly.

"Well you know what, I really like you kid, how about I make you the most powerful dragon slayer of them all!"Sapheria said cheerfully.

"Okay!" I said giving a fist pump..

"So how long will we train here?" Sapheria asked.

"I'm coming back to my guild in how long it takes for me to be the best member on Team Natsu." I asnwered.

"Ah.. Three years that's more than enough. Guessing by your keys, your a celestial mage?" Sapheria asked in rapid succession now seeming to be exited about finally having a future dragon slayer.

"Yep!" I replied.

"Got it. We'll train in the morning, when I dissapear you'll have my key. Summon me when you wake up."

Sapphire instructed.

Sapphire jumped in the waterfall beside me, and she dissapeared through the water which was strange because when I looked behind it it only seemed to be around 7 feet through nowhere near enough for a dragon of Sapheria's size and scale.

A blue key key arouse from the water, and I grabbed it, clasping my hand over the decorated Saphire surface embedded with a wavy pattern of Sapphires, Diamonds, and Emeralds, I let out a gasp, even The Zodiac key with their simple, yet elegant, golden design could not hold a candle to this masterpiece.

I attached to my key ring on my belt, and I slipped out of the water. Well before putting on my dry clothes, strange I thought they and my bikini were wet after my eventful dip.

I ran back to the camp, and yelled, "Gate of the maid, I open thee, Virgo!"

Virgo came out, and she asked, "Yes princess?"

"Virgo can you please bring me a lot of clothes, and a towel?" I asked.

"Of course princess." Virgo replied, before poofing to the spirit world.

Virgo came back quickly with a fluffy towel, and some clothes.

"Here princess, would you like to punish me?" Virgo asked.

"No that's fine..." I said sweat dropping.

Virgo went back to the spirit world, and I grabbed the fluffy towel. I dried off my hair, and I slipped on a tank top, and fuzzy shorts for pajamas.

I laid the clothes inside of the tent, and I left the towel outside to air dry.

I snuggled in my bed and soon sleep took over me.

XXX Morning-

"Gate of the water dragon! I open thee, Sapheria!" I summoned.

"Glad you summoned me, princess." Sapphire greeted.

"Not you too." I groaned at the nickname.

"Anyways, we're going to start with your compalibility with water." Sapphire said.

"Well, once me, and a water mage did an unision attack and it worked out really well." I said.

"And you seem to liked the waterfall too, that's a good sign anyone who usually entered my waterfall ussualy die a painful and slow death, or become insane," Sapphire informed.

"Wait I thought Loke said there were no people here?"

"Ah, silly Lion, there are no people here because, the other spirits dont know about them."

I was origianly stunned Maybe it's fate then.." I concluded staring at a wall of trees in shock.

"Yes, anyways we begin training now." Sapphire said in a serious tone.

XOXOXO At Fairy

Team Nastu stepped through the door, and Erza had a frown on her face and was looking positively murderous while Lisanna was looking quite proud.

"Welcome back!" Mirajane said with a kind hearted smile.

"Guess what, We did soooo AWESOME!"

"What's up Erza? You don't look as happy as Lisanna?"

Erza sighed, and went up to Mirajane.

"The mission was terrible!" Erza complained with a glare torwards Lisanna.

"Ara, Ara~ What happened?" Mirajane asked.

"Lisanna was keeping the bandit hostage, and Natsu was about to get hit by fire but then Lisanna pushes him out of the way, and the bandit got loose! Natsu can eat fire, and she knows that! And, the bandit got away in the end!" Erza spit out.

Mirajane gasped, and she handed Erza a piece of strawberry cake to calm the feared Titania down.

"Where's Lucy?" Erza asked growling.

" Uumm, Erza I hate to break it to you buuuut, she went to go training." Mirajane said.

"W-What?" Erza said astounished.

Natsu's ears twitched, and he heard the whole conversation with his senses.

"Lucy.. She left!" Natsu said putting his head in his hands, forgetting his fight with Gray, Lisanna moved over immediately to comfort her childhood friend.

Master Makarov burst out the door, startling many.

"As you know My Children, Lucy has gone training for a while!" Master announced.

"How Long?"Natsu yelled out in fury.

Natsu roared, and spewed fire everywhere.

Everybody looked at Natsu with fear filled eyes. This was not Natsu, this was was a red dragon in human form, he wasn't mad... he was pissed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

After Natsu calmed down, he resumed his soft crying, his shoulders shaking with genuine pain.

"Why Lucy? Why leave Natsu do helpless?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I'll wait for you... Lucy." Natsu whispered.

OKAY SO THAT WAS IT, REMEMBER FOLKS THIS STORY IS NOT MINE IT BELONGS TO ANOTHER AUTHOR ( ) WHO LOST INTEREST, SO ALL CREDIT GOES THERE, SOME DETAILS HAVE BEEN CHANGED SUCH AS THE TITLE AND SUMMARY BUT UNDERNEATH ITS STILL THE SAME I JUST ADDED SOME CHANGES.

DISCLAIMER- FAIRY TAIL IS NOT MINE BECAUSE REALLY ARE YOU SERIOUS WHY WOULD I BE ON A WESITE DEDICATED TO FANFICS OF A STORY IF I WROTE THE STORY?

(1)- I KNOW HARRY POTTER I HAD TO.

Thanks- Stella


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'll put this once, but i'll never own Fairy Tail unless I become a billionare which is highly unlikely... But again, I do want to become a famous fashion designer.

Normal P.o.v ~At Fairy Tail~

It has been one year, 264 days, 23 hours, 14 minutes, and 36 seconds since Lucy Heartfilia left, Team Natsu knew they were counting. The first week Lucy disappeared from Fairy Tail, the whole guild was in a major state of dismay, everybody was depressed. Cana, even stopped drinking, her abandoned kegs gathering dust in a forgotten corner, Levy, she was hit hard, Lucy was her best friend and novel buddy.Remeus was in a state of dismay, his paintings didn't have the same shine, the same sparkle as they did before, with the leaving of the Stellar Mage, the painters inspiration had left too.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Most of the guild, the ones who knew Lucy but didn't really talk to her, had stayed relatively calm, they still worried, bit they held on to the desperate hope that she would just walk in, ruffle Natsu's hair, sit at the bar with Levy an talk about literature.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

But out of Lucy's closest friends there were three mages that were hit the hardest, Gray, Natsu, and Erza.

Natsu mainly stayed at home, cooped up, in his house, occasionally going to the guild to get high paying jobs alone, he worked, and slaved so that he could get the rent for his and Lucy's living spaces. The only reason they kicked Lucy off was that he was blinded, blinded by the white hair of a childhood crush.

If Natsu beat himself up over Lucy's disappearance, Erza killed herself, it was her responsibility to make sure everything was going well, she should of stopped herself from being blinded by having Lisanna on the team.

Gray wasn't even aware that Lucy had been kicked out until he came back with Juvia, arm in arm after a romantic date, to be met by a stone cold, deathly silenced guild.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lisanna couldn't understand, why was one girl more special? Every day like clockwork she would ask a pink haired dragon slayer to train with her, to be alone, to catch up. All the dragon slayer thought about was his best friend, EX-best friend if Lisanna got her way and how he regretted every action every move.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey Natsu!" Lisanna chirped practically bouncing on the soles o her feet, today was the day, she knew it. " Do you wanna come to my apartment and train, I have a really really big back yard."

"No." Natsu replied plainly, his head in his hands, staring mournfully at a picture on the bar counter of something that Lisanna couldn't make out behind Natsu's pink hair.

"Why Natsu?"

Natsu's reply was simple, one word,

" Lucy,"

"Again, why Natsu? Ever since that damned Lucy left all you can think about is her, I mean what's so great about her, I mean she's weak!" Lisanna bursts out, she had stayed sort of quiet for the time and watched the once lively guild fall into depression, right when she said this, she knew it was the wrong thing, the whole guild fell in to a deathly silence.

Finally Natsu looked up meeting Lisanna's eyes, Lisanna's hopes flew, he was going to say yes.

"Happy let's go."

"Aye, sir" Happy said sending one last glare at Lisanna, she recoiled away.

"Happy, I'm your mother..."

"Aye but Lucy's nicer!"

Happy followed Natsu in pursuit and Lisanna was staring at Natsu in shock, why would they reject her? She looked closer at the picture, it was a portrait of a busty blonde surrounded by the guild, everyone laughing, but Lisanna looked closer, she was on Natsu's shoulders while talking to Erza, who was polishing a sword, while trying to stab a stripping Gray. They all looked so happy, Erza rarely smiled, Gray rarely angered Erza now, but apparently he did it a lot, and Natsu NEVER gave anyone piggy back rides. Things had changed.

As Natsu, and Happy walked out of the guild doors, Lisanna ran sobbing to her sister.

"M-Mira-Nee.." Lisanna sobbed.

Mirajane dropped her glass she was cleaning, and the beautiful bartender gasped.

"Lisanna! Are you okay? Is anyone hurt? Are you hurt?" Mira stressed, her voice doing the perfect imatation of a mother, but since the Strauss' parents left she was their mother.

"It's Natsu... He's still thinking about that dumb blonde Lucy." Lisanna pouted.

Mirajane frowned, "That's not a good way to talk about Lucy Lisanna, she's not dumb, she's one of the smartest in the guild, she evens really nice, she's a rich heiress and she isn't a stuck up brat, she's might be one of the most innocent people we have here even, even though how Natsu loves Lucy so much." Mirajane scolded.

"L-Loves?" Lisanna asked.

"Well of course! Did you know Natsu sneaks in her bed, he's even seen her in her underwear!" Mirajane said with a grin " Every one knows it, their the best in-denial couple since Bisca and Alzack, here I'll show you a picture,"

Mira pulled out a photo album entitled NaLu, flipping through it for a while and pulled out a picture.

"Here,"

Lisanna looked at it, it was set at one of Fairy Tail's famous parties, the blonde girl, Lucy was kissing Natsu, her hands wrapped around his neck, Natsu was bending down, and his hands wrapped around her slim waist.

Lisanna drew in a shaky breath, but then remembered that it was at a party,

"It's at a party, they were drunk... right?" Lisanna asked not awaiting the answer very much,

Her hopes were crushed,

"No," Mira said, "Both completely sober, if you ask them though they'll deny it and tell Erza you stole her cake,"

"Wait, Erza likes cake,"

"Well yes, she loves it, everyone knows that,"

"Lucy too?"

"Lucy too probbobly the best, she's Erza's best friend, hey Lisanna do you want to look at the rest of the album?" Mira asked, her delicate hands indicating the leather bound book.(2)

"Sure" Lisanna said depressed taking the heavy book.

" Oh Lisanna, some of the events are painted because we had to hear about them."

"Oh"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lisanna was laying on her white and blue bed flipping through the photo album. So far what she had seen was seriously depressing her.

There was a painting of Lucy falling of a high building, her eyes were closed and she was falling gracefully, like an angel, Natsu was in the corner of the frame his arms outstretched, sprinting towards the falling girl. The caption read ' Lucy escapes from Hades' by Reamus.

One picture was the fiery dragon-slayer an unpleasant shade of green resting his head on the celestial mages lap. Lucy was apparently softly stroking Natsu's hair. Picture by Happy and caption entitled 'She liiiikes him.'

And another, the one that broke Lisanna's heart the most, more than the one of the kiss, was a beautiful picture of Lucy and Natsu together at a ball. Natsu was dashing in a crumpled suit and a neat red silk

tie tossed carelessly over his shoulder. But it was Lucy that looked like a goddess, her blonde hair was in carefully arranged curls all piled around her head in an elaborate bun with a draping black, lace hair clip. She was wearing a floor length red dress, so form fitting and so encrusted in shiny beads, that it looked like a second skin, in short, she was dazzling. But Lisanna did wonder why she had a black ribbon tied at her hips with sparkling keys on it. The caption read 'Natsu and Lucy go undercover (we think) at a millionaires ball, (Natsu's a total slob) (What you expect from squinty eyes?)'by Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster.

Lisanna put the book away she couldn't take anymore.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

＼(^o^)／ yees I finally finished!

Remember folks this Fairy Tail is not mine I'm just borrowing the idea from Hiro Mashima (did I spell that right? m(_ _)m *head bang*) an not my orrigianal story, I just adopted it


End file.
